


RPF

by Anarfea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: Molly discovers the extent of Anderson's fantasies about her and Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	RPF

“Phillip, I can’t believe you’ve been writing fanfiction about Sherlock and me!” Molly’s hands were on her hips.

“I”m sorry,” whined Anderson. “But I’ve been hoping you two would get together since Sherlock came back from the dead. You faked his autopsy. He trusted you.”

“I’m glad you support our relationship,” said Molly. “But how does that justify _this_ ,” she gestured to her phone. She had a tab open on AO3.

**Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper. Rated Explicit. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Alpha!Molly, Omega!Sherlock.**

“I’m sorry, Molly, I’ve just been writing fic for the fans in The Empty Herse, and they like smut. I get more kudos on E rated fics."

“I don’t appreciate you writing about my sex life.”

“You mean,” said Anderson, that _that’s_ your sex life. “I got it right?”

“No,” shouted Molly, “I don’t have a _knot_. Where the hell did you come up with this stuff?”

“I just thought, since you obviously wear the pants in the relationship--”

She slapped him.

“Ow,” Anderson clutched his cheek.

“That was gross and misogynistic,” said Molly. “I want you to take down all this garbage by midnight.”

“But I’ll lose all my comments,” whined Anderson.

“I don’t care,” said Molly, “you can’t just write RPF and post it to John’s blog. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to break the fourth bloody wall?”

“I’m sorry Molly. What if I were more discreet? Maybe a private listserv?”

“Just make sure I never see any of this again,” said Molly. “John’s blog? What were you thinking. Rosie might read this someday.”

“I’ll take it all down right now,” said Anderson.”

“I’m warning you!” Molly shook her finger.

“I know, I know,” said Anderson. He selected all the works tagged Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper on AO3 and deleted them with a tear in his eye.


End file.
